


Heaven

by devilishdiadem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Gen, Heaven, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Season/Series 15, The Impala (Supernatural), carry on, no beta we die like men, reality can be whatever I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdiadem/pseuds/devilishdiadem
Summary: Post Episode s15e20 Carry OnSam and Dean are now together forever in Heaven which has been rebuilt. This is going to be a collection of some one-shots set after Carry On. Sam and Dean living in heaven, going on adventures, meeting people they've missed, or in some cases, haven't.Warnings will be included in their respective chapters if necessary. Unless specified, all relationships will be platonic.*insert Thanos voice* "Heaven can be whatever I want."Requests/suggestions welcome :) I'll update as often as I can.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after the ending of 15x20

* * *

“Heya, Sammy.”

Sam let out a smile for what felt like the first time in a millennia. His years without Dean had felt like a decade each. He had loved his wife, loved his son, but everything was different without Dean. Less vibrant. Less vivid. Less joyous.

But now… he was here. Dean was in front of him, young and happy and healthy.

Sam felt tears come into his eyes as Dean pulled him into hug. Arms clasping each other’s backs, Dean’s hand moving into Sam’s hair, before finally pulling away. Their arms remained about each other’s shoulders as they turned and looked out across the open skies, the green forests, the clear water.

Sam couldn’t help it. The tears were falling. A quick glance to his left showed Dean watching him fondly.

“Damn, I missed you,” Sam said. “No more,” he added, his face breaking out into a relieved smile. “You are _stuck_ with me.”

Dean shoved him away playfully. “Ugh, and here I thought I was gonna get an eternity of freedom before you got here.”

Sam laughed. He _laughed_. Fuck, he’d missed this.

Dean stared at him. “How was it?” he asked. “Have a home? A family?”

“Got married after a few years,” Sam replied with a sigh. “Had a son. Named him after this asshole who calls himself my brother.”

Dean’s face split into a wide grin. He nodded approvingly.

“Never had that feeling of home though,” Sam said a little softer. A warm breeze fluttered his hair. “Never really felt home anywhere after… everything,” he finished lamely. There was no need to think about that now. He was here.

“So, what’s going on now?” he asked. “This our own “Winchesterland” as Ash called it?”

Dean shook his head. “Cas and Jack, they rebuilt it apparently. Everyone’s together, more or less. Bobby explained it a bit but not in much detail. Guess we can figure it out.”

“Like we always do?”

Dean laughed. And no matter how much he’d missed laughing himself, Sam didn’t think he’d missed anything more than his brother’s laugh.

“Hell yeah, like we always do.”

Sam nodded. “Sounds… free,” he said.

Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s neck and pulled him into his side. “I’m glad we’re home, Sammy.”

“Me too, Dee.”

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean Winchester were in the car together, driving to god knows where, music blaring out through the open windows, and two voices singing like nobody could hear them but each other.

* * *


End file.
